Currently, the system performance information collection in a communication system mainly relies on a cumulative measurement counter. However, the cumulative measurement counter cannot be used to analyze individual communication connections.
Per call measurement data (PCMD) is an information record related to each call, and it records a series of key information for network optimization, such as a call type, a call drop type, power or quality of a received signal, a Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio, block error rate, etc.
The PCMD can provide valuable data for analyzing the performance of a communication network and troubleshooting the communication network.
Compared with the existing measurement counter collection, the PCMD collection provides a more flexible and scalable manner for reporting the system performance information and can be used to analyze individual communication connections.